Un Dulce Sueño
by Ame Darknight
Summary: YAOI. To-ya X Yuki. Toma lugar después de que Sakura le confiesa sus sentimientos a Yukito. Muuuy empalagoso XP


Un Dulce Sueño

**-Tal vez sea mejor ir a ver si está bien.-**

**Yukito no podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado y no sabía por qué, tal vez tendría algo que ver con lo que había pasado ése día pero... no, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no era una preocupación, era más bien una especie de ansiedad... un sentimiento que no sabía como describir.**

**Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, ya estaba oscuro; el alter-ego de Yue venía pensando todas éstas cosas cuando las figuras de dos personas que caminaban por la acera de enfrente llamaron su atención.**

**-Sakura-chan...- Murmuró muy quedo al reconocer a la niña.**

**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa de Tomoyo-chan ^-^.-**

**-No es nada.- Respondió el niño quien traía una maleta enorme cargando. –Pero ya podrías haber medido tu equipaje. Parece que te fueras a quedar un mes.-**

**-Lo siento Shaoran-kun.- Rió la Card Captor. –Al menos déjame ayudarte un poco.-**

**-No hace falta... además... – Se sonrojó. -... me alegra que ya estés mejor...-**

**Las voces de los niños se desvanecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Iban demasiado distraídos como para haber notado la presencia de Yukito, quien se había detenido unos instantes a escuchar su conversación.**

**Desde luego, el joven Tsukishiro no era del tipo de personas que disfrutaran escuchando las pláticas ajenas, pero los hechos... las personas... la situación... sólo por ésta vez se permitió escucharlos.**

**-Yo también me alegro Sakura-chan... por los dos.-**

**Y dicho esto sonrío y retomó su camino. Había decidido ir a pie pues hacía una noche magnífica y quería respirar la brisa nocturna... necesitaba respirar la brisa nocturna.**

**-Aaaajum... ¿Quién... quién es?.- Una voz soñolienta respondió desde dentro.**

**-Ehh... soy yo.-**

**-¡Yuki!.- El tono de la voz cambió por completo y al instante la puerta se abrió revelando el sorprendido rostro de Touya.**

**-Konban wa!.- Dijo alegremente levantando la mano derecha en señal de saludo.**

**Touya parpadeó un par de veces y con el brazo se frotó los ojos para cerciorarse de que estaba despierto.**

**-Al parecer lo del sueño no se te ha mejorado.-**

**-¿Eh?, ¡Ah, disculpa!, ¡Pasa por favor!.-**

**El joven de ojos miel entró y cuidadosamente se quitó los zapatos colocándolos en la entrada.**

**-Pensé que no ibas a venir.-**

**-Si,- Se puso los zapatos para invitados. –Pero después de todo, cambié de opinión. ¿No te molesta?.-**

**-No, no te preocupes. Si el monstruo hubiera sabido que a final de cuentas si ibas a venir, seguro que se hubiera quedado.- Rió Touya. –Hoy cuando llegó, nos dijo que pasaría la noche en casa de Tomoyo y se fue.-**

**-Ya lo sabía.-**

**-¿Eh?.-**

**Ambos chicos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron.**

**-Cuando venía hacia acá, ví a Sakura-chan con Li.-**

**-NANI??!!, ¡¿CON ÉSE MOCOSO?!.-**

**Yukito rió divertido ante ala reacción de su amigo. -¿Qué hay de malo en que la acompañe a casa de Tomoyo-chan?. Después de todo ya oscureció y es mejor que vayan juntos.-**

**Touya gruño cruzado de brazos.**

**-¿Cuándo te vas a quitar de encima ese complejo?.-**

**-No sé de que hablas.-**

**-¡Tu complejo de hermana!. Mira, justo ahora...-**

**-Cállate.-**

**-Odias que yo tenga la razón, ne ^^?.-**

**-Sólo cállate.-**

**La discusión hubiera continuado por un rato de no ser porque unas pisadas bajando los escalones a toda prisa los sacaron de ésta.**

**-Tousan?.-**

**-Lo siento Touya-kun, pero me acaban de llamar de emergencia en el trabajo. La persona que debía dar una conferencia mañana temprano enfermó y me pidieron que lo reemplazara, así que... ¡Ah Tsukishiro-kun!, disculpa, ¡Buenas noches!.-**

**-Konban wa Kinomoto-san.-**

**-Lo más seguro es que para mañana en la tarde ya esté de vuelta. ¿Crees que tu y Sakura-san puedan hacerse cargo?.-**

**-No te preocupes por eso papá.-**

**-Y si hace falta, yo también les ayudaré.- **

**-Muchas gracias Tsukishiro-kun.- Fujitaka tomó su portafolios y les hizo adiós con la otra mano. –Mata ashita!.-**

**Un rato después, ambos jóvenes se encontraban preparando la cena. Sólo sería para ellos dos, pero con Yukito en casa debían cocinar para diez personas al menos ^^;;.**

**Touya se estaba haciendo cargo de freír unos fideos, mientras a Yukito le tocaba picar la verdura.**

**_¡Estoy segura que eres correspondido Yukito-san, estoy segura!._**

**-¡Agh!, ¿De nuevo estoy pensando en eso?.-**

**-¿Qué dices?.-**

**-¡No!, no es nada To-ya...- Y continuó picando zanahorias.**

**_-Vaya... parece que después de todo si le tomé importancia.-_**** Pensó Yukito. ****_–Je, pero no puedo culparla. El día de hoy fué muy valiente. ¿Será que me siento culpable?... pero no podía mentirle... ¿Y si se fué a casa de Tomoyo por eso?... ¡Ah, pero qué tonto soy, es obvio que fue por eso!.-_**** El chico suspiró silenciosamente, para que su amigo no lo escuchara.**

-No puedes seguir con esto, ¡Sólo mírate, eres un cobarde!... un tremendo cobarde comparado a otras personas...- 

**Touya entonces se dió cuenta de que Yukito se veía muy pensativo y lo estaba mirando de reojo.**

**-Hey, ¿Pasa algo?.-**

**-¿Eh?.- Dijo Yukito volviendo a la realidad... pero muy tarde. –Itai!!.-**

**-¡Yuki!.- Touya dejó los fideos para ir a ver si la cortada que se había hecho Tsukishiro no era seria.**

**-No, no te molestes, no es nada grave. Además fue culpa mía, estaba distraído.- Dijo el chico con la mano en los labios.**

**-Al menos déjame verla.-**

**Yukito bajó la mirada algo apenado y le mostró la herida, de la que aún brotaba sangre en cantidades considerables.**

**-¡¿Y dices que no es grave?!. ¡Un poco más y te hubieras cortado el dedo entero.-**

**-No exageres ^_^, un poco de alcohol y estará bien.-**

**-¡Alcohol!, Vaya sádico que resultaste ¬¬.-**

**-No pensé que fueras tan miedoso, je, je. ¿To-ya?.-**

**-Voy por vendas y esas cosas.-**

**Como de costumbre, el joven prefería evadir ese tipo de comentarios y salirse por la tangente.**

**El resto de la noche había transcurrido normalmente; bueno, casi, ya que por alguna extraña razón, el día de hoy Yukito se encontraba muy distraído.**

**O al menos, eso era lo que Kinomoto creía, pero claro, tendría que haber estado en la mente de su amigo para entender que más que distracción, Yuki se encontraba muy ocupado pensando en muchas cosas... para ser más exactos, en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.**

**Por ahora, Touya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para conseguir que Yukito respondiera al menos una pregunta bien.**

**-Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son las características de los anhídridos?.- Bostezó el chico, que aún seguía sin reponerse.**

**-Ehmm... ¿Anhídridos dijiste?.-**

**-Hai.-**

**-Pues... ¿Paso ^^U?.-**

**-¡Muy bien!, ¡Suficiente!.- Ante el asombro de su compañero, Touya azotó el libro de texto sobre la mesa.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te ocurre el día de hoy?.-**

**-N—Nada.-**

**-No me digas.- Le dirigió una mirada incrédula. –Llevamos dos horas estudiando y me has respondido una pregunta de cada siete que te hago.-**

**-Pero To-ya, tú sabes que la Química es TU punto fuerte, no el mío.- Comentó el chico, tratando de atenuar la situación.**

**-Esa no es una excusa, tú eres tan bueno como yo en ésa materia...-**

**-Pero las Matemá...-**

**-¡Tú tienes algo y no quieres decírmelo!.- Afirmó Touya antes de que la frase fuera terminada.**

**_-Vaya... parece que me conoces mejor de lo que creía.-_**

**-¿Por qué crees eso?.-**

**Touya dió un suspiro de frustración. –Si de verdad hubieras venido a estudiar, no estarías tan distraído. Tú no eres así.-**

**Yukito bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. No sabía que decir.**

**-¿A qué viniste entonces?.-**

**-Bueno, yo... estaba algo preocupado, ¿Sabes?... puedo ver que aún tienes mucho sueño.- Los ojos de Yukito vagaron por la habitación de Touya mientras hablaba.**

**-Pero tu no sabías que Sakura y mi padre saldrían.- Bostezó Touya, dándose cuenta de la mentira.**

**_-¡Demonios!. Con poderes o sin poderes sigues siendo igual de intuitivo.-_**** Se lamentó el chico mentalmente.**

**-Yukito.- Dijo en un tono más serio. –Tal vez no seamos amigos de mucho tiempo, pero desde que te conozco te he contado todo sobre mi y tu has hecho lo mismo conmigo... o eso creo. Puedo darme cuenta que algo te preocupa y por lo visto no está entre tus planes decírmelo.-**

**-¡Nada de eso, no es que no quiera contártelo!.- Se defendió.**

**-¿Entonces?.-**

**Yukito dió un hondo suspiro al tiempo que ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miraba al techo, como buscando las palabras correctas para hablar.**

**Touya parpadeó extrañado, parecía algo serio.**

**Sin cambiar de posición, Yukito se limitó a comentar: -Hoy, Sakura-chan me confesó sus sentimientos.-**

**Desde luego, el joven se quedó congelado ante éstas palabras. No esperaba una respuesta así. –No bromees.- Dijo, como esperando que en realidad fuera una broma.**

**-No bromeo To-ya, tienes una hermana muy valiente.- Yukito volvió a su anterior posición, confirmando que hablaba muy en serio.**

**Touya rió nervioso. –Ese monstruo...-**

**¿Qué otra cosa podía decir al respecto?. De un momento a otro se le habían terminado las palabras, las ideas...**

**Sabía que preocuparse era algo ridículo: Sakura era su hermana, y por mucho que disfrutara molestándola, la verdad es que la adoraba. Siempre había creído que lo de ella era algo fugaz, simple atracción física o tal vez incluso cosa de magia, pero acababa de comprobar que estaba muy equivocado. Sakura le había declarado su amor a Yukito y eso no era cosa de nada.**

**Y Yukito... Yukito había sido su mejor amigo desde hace pocos años, los suficientes para llegar a conocerlo como a la palma de su mano... ¿O no?. Sabía que Yuki no estaba del todo interesado en Sakura, pero también sabía que él sería incapaz de lastimarla; Yukito sería incapaz de lastimar a cualquier persona.**

**Entonces... ¿Lo que le preocupaba era que Yukito la hubiera correspondido o que la hubiera rechazado?... si sólo hubiera prestado más atención a su hermana los pocos minutos que estuvo en casa antes de marcharse, seguro sabría la decisión de Yukito.**

**De nuevo, ¿Qué le preocupaba?, que Yukito hubiera rechazado a Sakura lastimándola sin querer o que hubiera aceptado y ahora...**

**-¿Entonces ya te puedo llamar cuñado?.- Dijo en un tono disfrazado de broma, pero que se veía a leguas que había sido más cínico que otra cosa.**

**-¿Eh?.-**

**-¡Que si aceptaste la declaración de Sakura!.- Repitió algo molesto.**

**-¡Claro que no!.- El tono de Tsukishiro también se hizo más agresivo.**

**-Que mal, con lo que me hubiera gustado tenerte en la familia.- Touya era muy malo disfrazando sus palabras.**

**Yukito prefirió ignorar ese comentario, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que discutía con su amigo y ahora no tenía la más mínima intención de pelear, cuando Touya se aferraba a algo no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión y eso lo sabía muy bien. Así que tomó aire con el fin de calmarse.**

**-Le dije que tal vez lo que sentía por mi era un sentimiento que había confundido con amor y que además había alguien más a quien yo quería, que no sabía si esa persona me correspondía pero eso no me importaba.-**

**De nuevo Touya enmudeció.**

**-Ella me dijo que estaba segura que esa persona sentía lo mismo por mí. Y que si algún día se atrevía a hacerme daño, ella me defendería.- Sonrió al recordar las dulces palabras de Sakura.**

**-Ja, ja, no me hagas reír.-**

**Ésta vez se lo había ganado, basta de comentarios agresivos escondidos en palabras . Fin de la discusión y punto final.**

**Kinomoto había entendido el mensaje a la perfección cuando Yukito volvió a tomar el libro de texto con la intención de volver al estudio. Siendo tan orgulloso, el hizo lo mismo y por unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación.**

**-Dime una cosa, ¿Por qué le diste tus poderes a esa persona?.- No quería decir eso, pero estaba muy molesto, más que molesto dolido y no pudo callar más.**

**-¿A esa persona?.- Murmuró Touya sin despegar la mirada del texto.**

**-¡A Yue!, ¡¿Por qué le diste tus poderes?!.-**

**-Porque debía hacerlo.- Era obvio que Touya también estaba molesto.**

**La gota que derramó el vaso, sin decir más Yukito empezó a recoger sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante, y con la misma destreza guardó todo en su mochila. Se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse.**

**Su amigo desde luego se dió cuenta cuál era la intención de Yuki, marcharse. Perfecto, estaría mejor solo, así podría dormir y... ¡¿A quién engañaba?!, ¡Claro que quería detenerlo y decirle que no se fuera!, disculparse, pero lo más que su orgullo le permitió hacer fué volver a dejar el libro sobre la mesa y murmurar el nombre del chico.**

**Yukito se detuvo en la puerta, de espaldas a Touya. –Tu hubieras preferido que me quedara con Sakura-chan, ¿Verdad?.-**

**-Yuki...-**

**El chico entonces se volteó y dirigió a Touya la mirada más severa que pudiera existir... esos ojos grandes que siempre se mostraban dulces y amables, ahora miraban llenos de rencor, ira y ¿Dolor?.**

**-Tampoco vas a responder eso ¿Eh?, lo supuse.- Dijo irónico volviéndose a la puerta. –Que te mejores, adiós.-**

**Pero justo antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.**

**-Lo hice porque no quería que desaparecieras.-**

**Yukito se giró para ver al dueño de las palabras, aún incrédulo de lo que había escuchado.**

**-To-ya...-**

**-Por esa razón le dí mis poderes a Yue, para que pudieras seguir viviendo.-**

**-Pero tus poderes...- Yukito volvió a dejar la mochila en el suelo inconscientemente.**

**-¡Mis poderes de nada importan si no puedo verte!, ¡Si no puedo estar más a tu lado!, ¡No tienes idea de cuánto vales para mí y no imagino mi vida sin tí!.- Y de un momento a otro abrazó a Yukito con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.**

**Yukito devolvió el abrazo, también al borde de las lágrimas. Abrazando a Touya como si no quisiera apartarse de él nunca jamás, y hundiendo su cara en el cálido pecho de Touya susurró:**

**-Sakura-chan tenía razón... parece que después de todo si soy correspondido...-**

**Súbitamente, los ojos de Touya que habían permanecido cerrados se abrieron sorprendidos.**

**-To—To-ya...- Dijo Yukito al sentir que el chico rompía con el abrazo para terminar con ambas manos sobre sus hombres, y sus hermosos ojos color avellana clavados en la mirada miel de él.**

**Touya suavemente retiró los lentes de Yukito y los colocó en un repisa cercana, sin siquiera despegar la mirada por unos instantes.**

**Yuki se ruborizó sin querer pero antes de que pudiera decir nada sintió como unos cálidos labios se presionaban contra los suyos. El suave roce de los labios de Touya hizo al chico sentir como si una fuerte corriente de energía corriera por todo su cuerpo, provocándole cerrar los ojos mientras devolvía el beso tiernamente. No hacían falta las palabras para decirse lo que sentía el uno por el otro, no, las palabras no eran capaces de traducir lo que sus corazones decían con fuertes y precipitados latidos.**

**Touya abrió lentamente los ojos, aún algo adormilado, los primeros rayos del sol eran responsables de que despertara. Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la persona que dormía profunda y plácidamente sobre su pecho.**

**Acarició dulcemente su frente, desordenando un poco su cabello color de luna.**

**Yukito gimió casi en un suspiro al sentir las caricias de su amado, pero sin despertar.**

**Touya volvió a sonreír y dijo en voz muy baja.**

**-Parece que ahora lo del sueño no se te mejorará a ti tampoco.-**

FIN

***~*~*~***

Notas Finales

**¡Whoa!, ¡Mi primer yaoi O_O!.**

**¿Debería alegrarme o ponerme a llorar ^^U? *gotanic* creo que con este fic me comprobé a mi misma que en verdad me he vuelto una fanática del género ^^;;.**

**Y ahora que lo veo, en verdad estoy sorprendida... cuando me enteré de la relación Touya-Yuki casi me muero y hoy acabó de hacer mi primer fic de CCS con ellos dos de pareja protagónica ^^UUUU, las vueltas que da la vida, ne?.**

**Pues eso, no sé que más decir, en lo personal creo que para ser mi primer yaoi no quedó nada mal (de hecho me encantó =^^=!!! XDDD), y ojalá a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mi ^_^. Recibiré con mucho sus opiniones en mi mail y ni se molesten en mandar quejas que esas las ignoro (¿Por qué me gustará tanto repetir eso D?).**

**~Ame-chan~**

**Principal**


End file.
